Fila
Fila → Inglês. Os poços dos jogos de mancala estão dispostos em filas (também apelidadas de fileiras) ou a formar um padrão circular. O número de filas é um importante critério a ter em conta em alguns antigos sistemas de classificação dos jogos de mancala, como por exemplo os que são sugeridos por H. J. R. Murray e Larry Russ. Os tabuleiros de mancala, geralmente, possuem de duas a quatro filas mas alguns tabuleiros podem apresentar uma única fila como também podem ter mais, como por exemplo, seis filas. Tabuleiros com uma fila Jogos de tabuleiro com uma fila parecem ser modernas invenções, exceptuando talvez o jogo de Tchuka Ruma e um outro jogo que é conhecido por Carolina Solitaire. Os modernos jogos de mancala com uma fila são o Atomic Wari, o Sowing, o 55Stones, e o Progressive Mancala. Posição Inicial do jogo 55Stones No entanto, nos jogos, como o Sat-gol, em que os poços se encontram dispostos em círculo, cada jogador pode fazer um movimento a partir de qualquer poço, uma vez que esta configuração circular, dos poços, é considerada como se tratasse de uma única fila. O tabuleiro utilizado para o jogo de Eson Korgool parece um tabuleiro de duas filas mas, ambos os jogadores podem jogar a partir de qualquer poço e a posição do poço, em relação às filas, não tem significado. Posição Inicial do jogo Sat-gol Os poços dos tabuleiros de uma fila são sempre controlados por todos os jogadores. O caminho pelo qual as sementes são semeadas pode ser circular (como no jogo 55Stones) ou somente como uma linha finita (como nos jogos Sowing e Atomic Wari). Tabuleiros com duas filas Muitos dos tradicionais e dos modernos jogos de mancala são jogados em tabuleiros com duas filas. Os mais populares jogos com este tipo de tabuleiro são o Toguz Kumalak, o Oware e o Sungka (e as variantes que lhes estão associadas, tais como Dakon, Congkak e Kalah). O número de poços por fila, não é fixo; os tabuleiros de duas filas podem ir de um poço (Nano-Wari) até 50 poços (En Gehé). Normalmente, o jogador só pode iniciar um movimento a partir de um dos seus poços mas, partilha com o seu adversário, o caminho circular que a sementeira induz quando as sementes são distribuídas. Posição Inicial do jogo de Oware '' '''Excepções:' * Em Diffusion, o jogador pode iniciar com qualquer poço e semeia as sementes ao longo das numerosas voltas múltiplas dos ciclos. * Em Cups, as sementes não perfazem o ciclo à volta do tabuleiro. Tabuleiros com três filas Os tabuleiros com três filas são mais conhecidos no Corno de África (Etiópia, Eritreia) e em algumas regiões fronteiriças com os países vizinhos (Uganda, Quénia, Sudão). No Congo e no sudeste da China (na província de Yunnan) foram referenciados alguns jogos isolados. A título de exemplo apresentamos os jogos Selus, Komari, o jogo de tabuleiro com três filas Laomuzhukeng, e talvez o lendário Lela ou Lele que (de acordo com o antropologista britânico P. Townshend) podem ter derivado dos jogos Etíopes juntamente com os jogos de Embeli ou Imbelece. Muitos dos jogos de Tabuleiro com três filas têm seis poços por fila. Nestes jogos, cada jogador, normalmente, controla uma fila exterior e mais três poços à sua direita (a partir do ponto de vista do jogador) da linha central. As sementes são distribuídas ao longo de um caminho circular partilhado por ambos os jogadores. Posição Inicial de Selus Mbelele tem poços inseridos e pode ser considerado um jogo de tabuleiro com duas ou com três filas. Contudo, ao contrário do que acontece nos tabuleiros com três filas, aqui cada jogador semeia as suas sementes ao longo do seu próprio caminho circular. Um moderno tabuleiro com três filas é Trias. Neste jogo, cada jogador controla uma das filas exteriores e ambos partilham a fila central. Tabuleiros com quatro filas Os jogos nos tabuleiros com quatro filas são muito difundidos na África Central, Leste e Sul, incluindo Madagáscar e as Comores. Um outro jogo (Hawalis) é jogado em Omã, um país com antigas relações com Zanzibar e com o Leste da Costa Africana. Alguns dos jogos de tabuleiro com quatro filas são descritos em Yunnan, sul da China (os tabuleiros de jogo com quatro filas Laomuzhukeng, Laomuzhuqi, Zigulzoqge, e Dongjintian). Os jogos Chineses têm tabuleiros com versões mais extensas de modo a acomodar mais jogadores. A registar alguns modernos tabuleiros de jogos com quatro filas, como por exemplo, Chuba, o Amboselispiel e Four-rank Diffusion. O jogo tradicional de mancala mais popular jogado num tabuleiro com quatro filas é Bao, que possui as regras mais difíceis de todos os jogos de mancala. O número de poços por fila varia de 4 (Katra) até 40 (Tchouba). As filas centrais são conhecidas por filas do interior ou as filas da frente, as outras duas filas são conhecidas por filas exteriores ou filas de trás. As sementes de quase todos os jogos de tabuleiro com quatro filas são semeadas ao longo de dois círculos separados, um caminho para cada jogador, que está na sua própria área do tabuleiro. Posição Inicial para Omweso Os jogos de Yunnan e o Four-rank Diffusion, um jogo moderno de mancala, são excepções, as sementes são distribuídas ao longo de um caminho circular, com múltiplas voltas. Tabuleiros com cinco filas Pelo menos um jogo de mancala oriundo de Yunnan (sul da China) possui um tabuleiro com cinco filas, Laomuzhuqi, quando tem cinco pessoas para o jogar. Uma possível posição inicial para o jogo Laomuzhuqi Tabuleiros com seis filas O único verdadeiro tabuleiro com seis filas conhecido pelos estudiosos é Katro jogado em Madagáscar. Este jogo está relacionado com os jogos de tabuleiro com quatro filas e, como nos jogos com estas características, cada jogador semeia as suas sementes em ciclos à volta da sua área do tabuleiro. Posição inicial do jogo Katro, em 6x6 Tchela, um jogo praticado em Angola, possui um tabuleiro pouco usual com poços inseridos, por isso pode ser considerado tanto um tabuleiro de quatro filas como um tabuleiro de seis filas. Referências ;Eagle, V. A. : On Some Newly Described Mancala Games from Yunnan Province, China, and the Definition of a Genus in the Family of Mancala Games. Nos: De Voogt, A. J. New Approaches to Board Games Research: Asian Origins and Future Perspectives (Working Papers Series 3). IIAS, Leida (Países Baixos) 1995, 48-62. ;Eagle, V. A. : On a Phylogenetic Classification of Mancala Games, with Some Newly Recorded Games from the Southern Silk Road", Yunnan Province, Shina. Nos: Board Games Studies 1999 (1); 51-68. ;Murray, H. J. R. : A History of Board-Games Other Than Chess. Oxford (Inglaterra) 1951. ;Pankhurst, R. : Gabata and Related Board Games of Ethiopia and the Horn of Africa. Na: Ethiopia Observer 1971; 14 (3): 154-206. ;Russ, L. : The Complete Mancala Games Book: How to Play the World's Oldest Board Games. Marlowe & Company, Nova Iorque (EUA) 2000. ;Voogt, A. J. de: Distribution of Mancala Board Games: A Methodological Inquiry. Nos: Board Games Studies 1999 (2); 104-114. Copyright / Licença O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category: Cultura material